Spanning Tree Protocol(s) (STPs) and spanning trees are conventionally employed by network designers to determine routing and/or forwarding in contemporary Ethernet-type networks. When a node or link within the network fails, a new spanning tree is determined and traffic is rerouted such that it avoids the failed node or link.